swwfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Regelfragen
__TOC__ Alte Diskussionen Bitte prüfe zuerst das Archiv, bevor du eine neue Diskussion startest. Sollte sich ein Thema bereits im Archiv befinden und solltest du es wiederbeleben wollen, gib dem Benutzer Efferdan Bescheid. Hardness, Rüstungen, Schilde - Exalted Version Ich habe mal in Exalted nachgeschlagen, woraus die Sachen wie Rüstung und Hardness geklaut sind: * Wenn der Würfelpool (Raw Damage) um Schaden anzurichten kleiner gleich der Hardness ist, wird nicht einmal gewürfelt. Hier entspricht die Regelung also der in Scion, allerdings gibt es in Exalted mehrere Möglichkeiten, eine höhere Hardness als Soak zu haben. * Rüstungen geben automatisch Agravated Soak in Höhe ihres Lethal Soak. Dies gilt explizit nur für gefertigte Rüstungen, nicht für natürlichen Soak oder Kräfte, es sei denn dort steht es explizit dabei. * Schilde geben in Exalted nur DV Boni, unter Anderem auch für "Deckung" * Es gibt Angriffe, gegen die explizit ein Ausweichen nicht möglich ist (wie auch umgekehrt Angriffe die nicht pariert / geblockt werden können) Arete + Boon (einen habe ich noch) Hier kommt das trollende Plüschhäschen! Aber vorsicht bissig! Füttern verboten und Möhren sind Bäh! Arete erhöht die Würfelanzahl jedweden Wurfes der Fertigkeit betreffend: "Thereafter, whenever the Scion's player rolls a dice pool that includes that chosen Ability, the Pool recieves a number of bonus dice based on the number of dots he has of Arete." Zitat zu Dice Pool: "Dexterity + Craft" Ergo hat Lucky Louis Arete (Craft) als Würfelbonus auf Boon + Craft! Jubel, Trubel, Heiterkeit. Seid zur Heiterkeit bereit .Mein Name ist Hase, ich weiß Bescheid! *verbeugt sich, zieht sein rosa Superhäschenkostüm an und fliegt auf seiner magischen Riesenmöhre fort* Jotunblut Im Regelwerk steht:"...können Nachkommen diese Segnung nicht benutzen, um Titanenbrut, Nachkommen oder andere übernatürlichen Wesen freie Attributspunkte zu verleihen." Nun ist die Frage: Kann Birta mit der "Tierischen Gabe" Reyki pimpen oder nicht? Zählt ein Walkürenross nun als Tier oder als übernatürliches Wesen? --BRoK-Martin 17:54, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Gute Frage. Ich würde es daran festmachen, ob Reyki einen Legendewert von 2 oder höher hat oder nicht. Im letzteren Fall würde ich sagen ja, sonst nein. --Efferdan 17:59, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Die Walkürenrösser haben eine Legenden-Rang von 3. Dann zählen wir in Zukunft Tiere mit Legendenrang generell als "übernatürlich"?--BRoK-Martin 18:24, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Zumindestens deine Katze, Tyros und Nebelstreif sind übernatürlich. Die haben alle einen Legendewert. Und dass Harkim übernatürlich ist, wird auch keiner bestreiten ; Vermutlich kann man pauschal auch sagen "alles was einen Wert von 3+ in 'Creature' braucht". Reyki müsste ja auch Creature 3 oder 4 sein, oder? --Efferdan 18:29, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jap, ist ne 4er. Gut, dann machen wir das so --BRoK-Martin 19:02, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) So, jetzt hat mich jemand im Forum aber noch auf nen anderen Gedanken gebracht: Spätestens wenn die Charaktere mal auf "Demigod"-Status sind ist ein Reyki (und wohl auch ne Cleo) beinahe ein One-Hit. Sollen wir diese Beschränkung dann aufheben, damit die Kreaturen wenigstens ein bisschen mitwachsen können?--BRoK-Martin 22:10, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wieso? Das ist das Schicksal der Kreaturen. Sie erreichen maximal Demigod-Status, und den gerade so. Das ist ja die Sage von Birta und nicht von ihrem Wolf Reyki ;) --Efferdan 22:41, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das stimmt schon, aber ein Zitat im blutschwerter-Forum hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht:"Das Vieh auf Herolevel zu pimpen, entwertet die Charaktere, das Ding auf Demigodlevel nicht zu pimpen, macht's zum Wegwerfprodukt. Also würd ichs ab Demigodstatus durchaus zulassen." Im Grunde werden die Ratgeber nicht schlechter, denn Ratschläge kann man immer gebrauchen und Relikte kann man dann für andere Sachen benutzen. Tiere und Gefolgsleute aber fallen dann extrem ab. Und das würde ja auch nur für die Asen gelten (nur die haben ja Jotunblut), nur begrenzt Verbesserungen ermöglichen und würde die Kraft so ein wenig aufwerten, denn im Grunde halte ich sie für die nutzloseste der Pantheonskräfte--BRoK-Martin 22:51, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Also mir ist der Krams egal - hab das ja schon Martin im ICQ gesagt.--Sofia Corba 22:53, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Zur Not wäre es ja auch mit zusätzlichen XPs möglich (was ja bei Christian auch bei Relikten geht), wenn man es nicht unbedingt auf die Kraft Jotunblut legen mag. Quasi eine Steigerung der Gefolgsleute/Tiere--BRoK-Martin 22:57, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke, wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit uns das zu überlegen. Johannes hat zwar schon Legende 4, aber so schnell werde ich das wohl nicht auf 5 steigern. Dazu gibt es noch zu viele Dinge die ich haben will *G* --Efferdan 22:59, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das stimmt allerdings. Ist ja auch nicht unbedingt billig *g*--BRoK-Martin 23:08, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Unarmed, Light Keine Ahnung ob wir das bisher falsch gemacht haben, aber mich hat es überrascht, als André mich gestern darauf hingewiesen hat (wir haben wieder mal im Buch gestöbert): Unarmed, Light hat eine Accuracy von +1 (Scion - Hero page 202). Sofia Corba 06:38, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Also ich habe es immer so gehandhabt, weiß allerdings nicht, ob das bei euch hin und wieder vergessen wurde. Ich habe es durchaus hin und wieder gesagt, aber nicht immer --Efferdan 09:57, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fire 1 Ist man mit Fire 1 nur gegen Feuer oder generell gegen Hitze immun? Konkrete Frage: Schadet heißer Wasserdampf oder kochendes Wasser jemandem mit dieser Segnung? Also ich würde ja sagen nein, aber wie seht ihr das? : "The Scion takes no damage from fire, he need never worry about suffering from smoke inhalation, and even the most intense head is nothing more than a comforting warmth to him. This immunity remains in effect regardless of what substance is burning ..." - Ich deute das so, dass der Scion auch durch Hitze keinen Schaden bekommt. Heißes Wasser verbrüht ihn also nicht - er kann aber sehr wohl noch darin ertrinken. --Efferdan 15:44, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Gut, so hab ich das auch interpretiertBRoK-Martin 16:02, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mich da auch schon schlau gemacht. Du bist prinzipiell vor allem Feuer / Hitze geschützt - außer einer hat einen Boon, der diese Immunität aufhebt (ja es gibt da mehrere ;)) Sofia Corba 16:44, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Gedanken zu Schusswaffen Hier die bei Christian angewandte Regel: (welche auch bei Martin genutzt wird) *'''Schußwaffen: '(Christian) Der Schadensbonus von Feuerwaffen (Gewehre, Pistolen, Raketenwerfer, ...) wird nicht in Würfeln sondern in Erfolgen angegeben. Sowohl der "autmomatische" Schadenswürfel alsauch überzählige Erfolge werden jedoch weiterhin gewürfelt. Sprich, als Beispiel, wenn jemand mit einer 4L Pistole schießt und 3 überzählige Erfolge hat, dann macht er (3+1) Würfel +4 automatisch (von der Waffe) Lethal Schaden.'' Nun habe ich mir mal noch ein bischen was angeschaut und hinterfrage den Sinn jener Regel. Warum? Das möchte ich hier ausführen. 1) Warum soll das nur auf eine Feuerwaffe gehen? Ist eine Armbrust so viel weniger tötlich? Sie ist schwächer, klar, deshalb hat sie auch nur 2L während Feuerwaffen ein Schadensniveau zwischen 3L und 7L haben. Ein Bogen, der auch keinen Stärkebonus hat (gehe ich jedenfalls davon aus) macht zwar 2-3L, jedoch hat er keinen Piercing-Bonus, der um einiges mächtiger ist, als 1-2 Extra-Schaden. In dieser Hinsicht gibt meiner Meinung nach die Regelung keinen Sinn. NACHTRAG: Dies hat sich erledigt. Seite 204 erklärt dies: "Unlike other ranged weapons, firearms do not include Strength in the calculation of raw damage." -> Ergo machen auch Bögen und Armbrust Extra-Schaden durch epische Stärke (fraglich ist, ob sie Titanium Tool brauchen). 2) Um also andere Fernkämpfe zu vergleichen, die keinen Stärkebonus (und damit automatischen Schaden) verursachen, muss man Boons vergleichen: 2a) Devil Body (Fire 7) auf Seite 78 (Demigod) ermöglicht es für 1 Willpower und 3 Legend sich in eine Feuergestalt zu verwandeln die einen unendlichen Nachschub an werfbarem Feuer hat welches 10 L verursacht. Hier zählt epische Stärke hinzu. Fire Immunity (Fire 1) schützt hier komplett. 2b) Levin Fury (Sky 6) auf Seite 87 (Demigod) ermöglicht es für 3 Legend einen Blitz zu werfen. Jener hat nicht o.g. Zusatz, ergo keinen Zusatzschaden durch epische Stärke. Jene Fähigkeit verursacht 15L Schaden und verursacht einen Knockback. 2c) Flare Missile (Sun 4) auf Seite 88 (Demigod) verstärkt vorhandenen Fernkampfschaden, da mit 1 Legend 1 Projektil aufgeladen wird. Dadurch erhöht es die Würfelanzahl des Schadens um die Höhe des Legends und müsste (nach Christians Hausregelen) für Schusswaffen zu einer Minimumerhöhung des Schadens von 5 führen. Bei einem Bogen oder Armbrust würde es nur eine eine Erhöhung der Schadenswürfel bewirken. Der Schaden ist außerdem ferner immer lethal und bekommt piercing. 2d) Flamin Bullets (Fire 4) auf Seite 74 (Companion) erhöht den Schaden von Fernkampfwaffen um 1 und gibt einen zusätzlichen Punkt Accuracy für insgesamt 1 Legend. Auch hier profitiert Schusswaffen wieder am meisten, da ihr Schaden fest ist. 2e) The Helpfull Spirit (Tsukugo-Gami 3) auf Seite 153 (Hero) ermöglicht es pro Legendausgabe einen Gegenstand um 1 und Anzahl Legend Tage zu verstärken. Hier profitiert eine Schusswaffe logischerweise am meisten, denn ihre Schadenserhöhung ist keine Würfelerhöhung sondern eine komplette Erhöhung, da ihr Schaden nach o.g. Regel fest ist. Und was sind nun meine Schlussfolgerungen daraus? *'Schusswaffen' profitieren am stärksten von allen Fernkampfwaffen von Boons, die Werte erhöhen, siehe 2c-e). *'Devil Body' (2a) sieht auf den ersten Blick gut aus, da epische Stärke mitwirkt. Jedoch hängt dies stark davon ab, wie hoch Stärke und epische Stärke des Gottes ist. *'Levin Fury' (2b) Armbrust: 13 Strength + 0 Epic Strength; 11 Strength + 1 Epic Strength; 9 Strength + 2 Epic Strength; 5 Strength + 3 Epic Strength (jedoch ändert sich das durch Piercing - s.u.) Bogen: Entweder wie die Armbrust oder je 2 Strength weniger Beretta/Glock/FN P90/H&K MP5/: 3L Schaden, jedoch Piercing. Egalisiert sich bei 9L-Soak des Gegners. Peacemaker: 4L Schaden, jedoch Piercing: Egalisiert sich bei 7L-Soak des Gegners. Desert Eagle/M16/AK-47/: 5L Schaden, jedoch Piercing. Egalisiert sich bei 5L-Soak des Gegners. Mosberg: 6L Schaden, jedoch Piercing. Egalisiert sich bei 3L-Soak des Gegners. Remington: 7L Schaden, jedoch Piercing. Egalisiert sich bei 1L-Soak des Gegners. *Eine Schusswaffe als Artefakt wird zudem potentiell stärker als eine Armbrust oder Bogen. Man kann bis zu 5 Punkte in den Schaden hinzufügen (als Hero nur 3) was zu einem Gewehr mit 12L festem Schaden führen kann. Um diese Steigerung mit einer Armbrust auzugleichen würde ein 10-Punkte-Artefakt benötigt. Sinnvoll? Sicher, etwaige epische Stärke gleicht dies aus, jedoch kann der Schusswaffenschütze dies mit einer Steigerung seiner epischen Dexterity abfangen. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass man immer trifft verliert der Schusswaffenschütze bei ansteigenden Epic Strength vs. Epic Dexterity folgendes: 1 -> 0.5 Schaden (trifft aber 1 DV höher) 2 -> 1 Schaden (trifft aber 2 DV höher) 3 -> 2 Schaden (trifft aber 4 DV höher) 4 -> 3,5 Schaden (trifft aber 7 DV höher) 5 -> 5,5 Schaden (trifft aber 11 DV höher) - HIER wird der Schusswaffenschütze eingeholt, dafür trifft er aber sehr oft, während der mächtige Armbrustschütze meistens Fahrkarten schießt. Deshalb ist für mich der Strength Bonus auf Armbrust und Bogen sowie Wurfwaffen kein Grund dafür, dass Artefakt-Schusswaffen stärker sein sollten. *Nun rechne ich dies gar auf den Grundwert der Waffe zurück. Der Durchschnittsmensch hat einen Attributswert von 2-3 und Fähigkeiten bis zu 3. Damit würde der Schaden der Fernkampfwaffen nach Christians Regel folgendermaßen aussehen (ich gehe von 2 aus, denn das wird jeder haben, der nicht schwächelt; Wer auf 3 beharren mag, der soll den Wert um 1 / 0,5 erhöhen): Armbrust: 4L Schaden - ergibt 2L Piercing Endwert Bogen: 4L / 5L Schaden - ergibt 2L / 2,5L Endwert Schusswaffen: s.o. *Wenn ich nun den Schaden der Nahkampfwaffen den Schusswaffen gleichsetze, dann komme ich auf einen maximalen Schadenswert von 8 +2 (3) L als Mensch (Labrys), was 5 (5,5)L Schaden ergibt. Sicher, das klingt auf den ersten Moment als ausreichend, aber tut es das wirklich? Wir reden hier von einer großen Zweihandaxt, gegen die eine Rüstung schützt. Feuerwaffen hingegen haben Piercing und Reichweite. *Warum wurde der Schadenswert der Feuerwaffen hochgesetzt? Damit auch Menschen getötet werden können. Der Durchschnittsmensch hat eine DV von 2 und keinen Lethal Soak. Bei einem Durchschnittsangriff (eines Menschen) kommen 3 Erfolge zustande. Somit ergibt dies 1 Extrawürfel Schaden. Waffenart ist also egal. Nun ist es mit keiner Nahkampfwaffe möglich einen Menschen mit einem Schlag zu töten. Nicht einmal mit der dicksten. Und hier nehme ich das Argument der späteren Skalierung nicht als gültige Erklärung. *Rechnen wir das einmal mit einem Menschen aus, der sowohl Attribut als auch Fähigkeit auf 5 hat. Er hat also reintheroretisch immer 5 Erfolge beim Angriff. Damit trifft er den DV von 5 nicht. Zum Glück hat die Axt eine Accuracy von +1, das sind 5,5 Erfolge. Er trifft jeden 2. Angriff und darf mit seinen 13 Schaden 6,5 Durchschnittsschaden zufügen. Die Remington hat dank ihren +3 Accuracy 6,5 Erfolge und fügt jede Runde 7,5 Schaden zu. Ich möchte echt bezweifeln, dass eine Axt weniger tötlich ist als ein Gewehr. Damit meine ich nicht die Effektivität sondern das reine Grundpotential. Warum sind Schüsse oftmals mit einer Kugel tötlich. Wegen der Entfernung. Nehmen wir das Gewehr als Beispiel: Der Gegner rechnet nicht damit. Also hat er eine DV von 0. Bei einem Angriffswurf von 6-10 +3 kommen 4,5 bis 6,5 Erfolge zustande. Dies würde nach den Originalregeln zu 11-14 Würfeln führen, welche im Schnitt 5,5 bis 7 Schadensstufen zufügt. Ähnlich sieht es bei der Axt aus, wenn sie einen von hinten angreift (er also damit nicht rechnet). Passt doch. Warum ändern? Ich sehe da keinen Grund in einer Festschaden-Regelung. *Ein Mensch macht mit einem Gewehr (Remigton) beinahe so viel Grundschaden wie ein Demigod der eine Sky 6-Kraft nutzt. Diese kostet 20 bis 25 XP zum Erlernen, während man die Knarre in Amerika mit einem Waffenschein ohne weiteres erhältlich ist. Ferner kostet die Mosberg auch keine 3 Legend pro Schuss und hat dazu noch Piercing. Selbstverständlich bekommt der Mensch noch einen Trefferbonus von 3 um die Kluft zum Demigod auszugleichen. Da ist was faul im Staate Dänemark. *Warum zur Hölle muss jede Schusswunde nahezu tötlich sein? Streifschüsse aka 1 Schaden sind nicht möglich und deshalb ist in meinen Augen die komplette Regelung lächerlich. Ich weiß, es sollte bezwecken, dass Scions nicht zu sehr mit Melee-Waffe skallieren, aber man balanced nicht die oberste Nahrungskette sondern die Allgemeinheit. Und die Allgemeinheit sind die Menschen. Sie sind in der Mehrheit. Ich finde es interessant wenn ich an die schwere der GSW in den Krankenhäusern denken muss. "Wann war der letzte Streifschuss, der bei dir in Behandlung war?" "Streifschuss? Davon habe ich nur in meiner Ausbildung gehört. Aber gestern ist einer gestorben. Ihm wurde ein Zeh abgeschossen." Ich plädiere für eine Rücknahme der Regelung. Sofia Corba 11:48, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde was Jens anführt klingt durchaus logisch. Muss ja gestehen dass ich mir da bisher wenig Gedanken gemacht habe. Das Argument, dass Nahkampfwaffen stärker sind, weil da eben die Stärke reinspielt find ich durchaus logisch, denn im Gegensatz zu Schusswaffen spielt da eben natürlich sowohl die Präzision als auch die Stärke eine Rolle. Dass Armbrüste und Bögen Stärkeboni bekommen finde ich aber diskussionswürdig. Ansonsten bin ich auch eher Jens' Vorschlag zugeneigt wieder zur alten Regel zu kommen (und möchte betonen dass es ausdrücklich nicht an Euros japanischer Pantheonskraft liegt).BRoK-Martin 12:09, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Das mit Armbrust und Bogen hat mich auch gewundert. Sicher, man agrumentieren, dass man die Bogensehne weiter spannen kann, aber das würde in meinen Augen NICHT für epische Stärke gelten. Und bei der Armbrust sieht das ähnlich aus. Da bin ich gerne bereit epische Stärke außer acht zu lassen. Ein Bogen / eine Armbrust die extra auf so jemanden zugeschustert wird, ist dann wohl eh ein Artefakt, so dass der Bonus eh schon verrechnet wird und sich nicht in eine Einberechnung epischer Stärke auszeichnen sollte. Sofia Corba 14:07, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bei einem Bogen zählt die Stärke, eine Armbrust würde ich schon wieder eher zu Schußwaffen rechnen. Epische Stärke für einen Bogen dürfte bei "Titanium Tools" spätestens anwendbar sein. Was den Vergleich mit Nahkampf und Fernkampfwaffen angeht: Eine Spatha (was ein typisches Schwert darstellt) hat +1 Genauigkeit und +4L Schaden. Macht bei einem Menschen mit Stärke 2, Dex 2, Melee 2 und Schußwaffen 2 einen Würfelpool von 5 zum Treffen und 7L+ überzählige Würfel Erfolge. Bei einem Daikyu (Standbogen) wären es dank Acc +0 nur 4 Würfel zum Treffen und ein Schaden von 6L (plus überzählige). Und mit einer Beretta (die ich in die ähnliche Größenordnung packen würde) hätte besagter Mensch 5 Würfel zum Treffen, aber nur 4L Schaden (nach Originalregeln). D.h. der normale Mensch trifft mit einem Schwert genauso gut wie mit einer Pistole in Kernreichweite, macht aber mehr Schaden (zumal bei einem DV von 1, also 2 Erfolgen zum Treffen, auch nicht wirklich überzählige erfolge entstehen dürften)? Piercing als Argument zählt auch nicht, denn genauso wie dich ein Kettenhemd gegen Schwerter schützt, kannst du dir gegen die Pistole die kugelsichere Weste anziehen, die "bulletproof" ist, womit piercing auch nicht mehr gilt. Nach den Regeln kann man mit einem Schwert übrigens sehr wohl jemanden töten oder ernsthaft verwunden - mit der Pistole nicht (bei 1 überzähligen 8L vs 5L Schaden). So nebenbei existiert auch nicht, wie vermutet, eine Regel, dass gegen Schußwaffen dein DV vermindert wäre (was eigentlich das logischste wäre). Den DV aber einfach wegzulassen taugt gar nicht, weil man dann nicht simulieren kann, dass sich jemand in Deckung wirft o.ä. - und das bei den übernatürlichen Begegnungen bzw. Scions ganz in die Hose geht. Und mal ganz ehrlich - selbst wenn du siehst, dass jemand auf dich schießt, hast du als normaler Mensch in der Regel keine Möglichkeit, dem sinnvoll auszuweichen: Eine Kugel ist einfach zu schnell. Bleibt noch die Sache mit Streifschüssen. Da musste ich eine Weile nachdenken - bis ich drauf kam, dass das Argument so auch nur regeltechnisch zieht, nicht welttechnisch. Denn mal ganz ehrlich - Streichschüsse wie in Filmen, bei denen du getroffen wirst und nur einen Kratzer hast, gibt es nicht. Von einer Pistole getroffen zu werden, die ein Stückmetall stark beschleunigt in deinen Körper eindringen lässt, ist nie nur ein Kratzer - jedenfalls nicht bei einem normalen Menschen. Wenn man sich jetzt meine Regelung anschaut, dann wäre ein "Streifschuss" ein Treffer ohne überzählige Erfolge, womit die Beretta dann 1+3 Schaden machen würde... ist der Würfel kein Erfolg, wären das 3 Schaden - was gerade mal die +1 Kästchen eines Menschen ausfüllt. Ich denke, das ist für einen Streifschuss mit einer Pistole gerechtfertigt. Eine Armbrust würde übrigens 1+2 machen - auch da sehe ich das Verhältnis als ok an, auch wenn real eine Armbrust wohl genauso mies war wie eine Beretta. Das Problem mit den Würfelboni durch Boons et al lässt sich übrigens dadurch leicht lösen, dass das Boni in diesem Falle auch immer nur Würfel sind (wobei ich bei den angesprochenen Punkten selbst mit einer Erhöhung des festen Schadens leben könnte). Achja, zum Blitze werfen - auch die 15L erhöhen sich durch überzählige Erfolge... und die wenigsten Rüstungen dürften gegen Blitze schützen. Ich bleibe (bis auf Weiteres) bei meiner Regel. --Efferdan 14:50, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Die Annahme dass ein normaler Mensch einen Meleewert von 2 hat finde ich etwas gewagt, wobei das jetzt per sé nichts mit dem Thema zu tun hat.BRoK-Martin 15:35, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Jemand der mit Nahkampfwaffen umgehen kann, wird wohl Melee 2 (oder mehr haben). Genau wie jemand der mit Schußwaffen benutzt einen entsprechenden Wert haben wird. Das war jetzt nur ein Beispiel, um gleiche Voraussetzungen zu haben, beim Vergleich. So nebenbei hat der "Beat Cop" glaube ich Melee 2... --Efferdan 15:40, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Dagegen habe ich nichts einzuwenden. Ich gehe auch immer von einem Wert von 2 aus, habe hier bei den Berechnungen sogar 3 genommen, da Schusswaffen sonst noch besser abgeschnitten hätten. Sofia Corba 16:03, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Schön geschrieben, nur leider in meinen Augen vorbei. Du führst folgendes an: "Eine Spatha (was ein typisches Schwert darstellt) hat +1 Genauigkeit und +4L Schaden. Macht bei einem Menschen mit Stärke 2, Dex 2, Melee 2 und Schußwaffen 2 einen Würfelpool von 5 zum Treffen und 7L+ überzählige Würfel Erfolge." Wir beide sind, so denke ich der Meinung, dass eine Spatha - was so was wie das römische Langschwert oer das Schwert der Wikinger darstellt, eine gefährliche Waffe ist. Es macht also 7L + Überzählige Erfolge. Schön. Nur warum kann dann ein absoluter Kopftreffer an ungerüsteter Stelle mit 0 Schaden rausgehen, während der kleinste Treffer in die Brust mit der kleinsten Schusswaffe auf einer kugelsicheren Weste immernoch 1 tötlichen Schaden verursacht? Erklär mir da die Logik. Dein nächster Text: "D.h. der normale Mensch trifft mit einem Schwert genauso gut wie mit einer Pistole in Kernreichweite, macht aber mehr Schaden (zumal bei einem DV von 1, also 2 Erfolgen zum Treffen, auch nicht wirklich überzählige erfolge entstehen dürften)? Piercing als Argument zählt auch nicht, denn genauso wie dich ein Kettenhemd gegen Schwerter schützt, kannst du dir gegen die Pistole die kugelsichere Weste anziehen, die "bulletproof" ist, womit piercing auch nicht mehr gilt. Nach den Regeln kann man mit einem Schwert übrigens sehr wohl jemanden töten oder ernsthaft verwunden - mit der Pistole nicht (bei 1 überzähligen 8L vs 5L Schaden)." Genau. Und ein Kettenhemd hat auch nur einen Mobility-Abzug von -3 während die Kugelsichere Weste einen von -0 hat. Desweiteren rennt jau auch jeder mit einer Rüstung herum. Aber nenn mir die Gegner, die mit kugelsicheren Westen herumrennen? Und somit ist piercin ein valides Argument. Es ist ein extra, genauso wie der Knockback der Blitze. Ob es ein sinnvolles Extra ist, mag dahingestellt sein. Aber he! Es ist ein extra, welches man sich im Nahkampf extra per Knack holen muss. Und bei Schusswaffen ist es frei. Und mit 5L Schaden "kann" man genauso gut einen töten. Aber es ist nicht von der theoretischen Möglichkeit die Rede. Ich kann auch sagen, dass ich mit Birta vorgestern 6 Angriffe getätigt habe. Spatha = 4L +2 epische Stärke + 1 + überzählige. Und stell dir vor. Ein Angriff von 6? hat Schaden zugefügt. Der Rest kam über 5 L nicht heraus. Warum? Weil die Würfel dagegen sind. Eine Schusswaffe mit festem Schaden ist dagegen viel sicherer. Toll, sie macht also im Optimalfall weniger Schaden? Ohje. Aber nach deiner Regel kommt fast immer etwas durch, da der Grundschaden ja fix ist. Sorry, aber das ist in meinen Augen lächerlich. Keine einzige Kraft und sonstiger Spaß im Buch hat einen festen Wert. "So nebenbei existiert auch nicht, wie vermutet, eine Regel, dass gegen Schußwaffen dein DV vermindert wäre (was eigentlich das logischste wäre). Den DV aber einfach wegzulassen taugt gar nicht, weil man dann nicht simulieren kann, dass sich jemand in Deckung wirft o.ä. - und das bei den übernatürlichen Begegnungen bzw. Scions ganz in die Hose geht. Und mal ganz ehrlich - selbst wenn du siehst, dass jemand auf dich schießt, hast du als normaler Mensch in der Regel keine Möglichkeit, dem sinnvoll auszuweichen: Eine Kugel ist einfach zu schnell." Wiederum kein Argument. Es gibt genauso keine Regelung, die verhindert, dass man Angriffe von überstarken Gegnern (ja ich meine wortwörtlich stark) parriert. Eigentlich müsste die blose Wucht deine Waffe zur Seite fegen und dich trotzdem zerfetzen. Aber nein, das gibt es nicht. Stattdessen überlegst du sogar noch, dass man deren Angriffe noch leichter parrieren kann. Den Sinn dahinter kann ich nach deiner Erlärung oben nun komplett nicht nachvollziehen. "Bleibt noch die Sache mit Streifschüssen. Da musste ich eine Weile nachdenken - bis ich drauf kam, dass das Argument so auch nur regeltechnisch zieht, nicht welttechnisch. Denn mal ganz ehrlich - Streichschüsse wie in Filmen, bei denen du getroffen wirst und nur einen Kratzer hast, gibt es nicht. Von einer Pistole getroffen zu werden, die ein Stückmetall stark beschleunigt in deinen Körper eindringen lässt, ist nie nur ein Kratzer - jedenfalls nicht bei einem normalen Menschen. Wenn man sich jetzt meine Regelung anschaut, dann wäre ein "Streifschuss" ein Treffer ohne überzählige Erfolge, womit die Beretta dann 1+3 Schaden machen würde... ist der Würfel kein Erfolg, wären das 3 Schaden - was gerade mal die +1 Kästchen eines Menschen ausfüllt. Ich denke, das ist für einen Streifschuss mit einer Pistole gerechtfertigt. Eine Armbrust würde übrigens 1+2 machen - auch da sehe ich das Verhältnis als ok an, auch wenn real eine Armbrust wohl genauso mies war wie eine Beretta." Der starke Vorteil der Armbrust war, dass sie auch Rüstung durchschlagen hat und einfach zu bedienen war. Und nun siehe an. Es hat Piercing. Es wurde nie behauptet, dass eine Armbrust ein Alleskönner war. Und sorry wenn regeletechnisch und welttechnisch überhaupt nicht zusammenpassen, dann sollte man eventuell überlegen, ob das dann noch Sinn ergibt. Nicht nur Scions und Titanspawns können die Dinge nutzen. Nein, auch normale Menschen. Und ich persönlich fühle mich dann schon verschaukelt, wenn dann so ein Argument kommt, dann sind Angriffe die nicht an der DV vorbeikommen . Und der gerade einmal 1 Schaden durch die Beretta ist immerhin bei einer kugelsicheren Weste. Und die tragen immernoch nicht alle Menschen. Und einen Schuss, der eine kugelsichere Weste durchschlagt dann auch noch Streifschuss zu nennen, weil er nur einen Kästchen verursacht hat, sorry, so was kann ich persönlich nicht ernst nehmen. "Achja, zum Blitze werfen - auch die 15L erhöhen sich durch überzählige Erfolge... und die wenigsten Rüstungen dürften gegen Blitze schützen." Klar erhöhen sich die 15L durch überzäjlige Erfolge. Das ändert nix daran, dass es a) ein epischer Angriff ist, b) 3 Legend kostet c) mindestens 20 XP kostet, während die angesprochene Schusswaffe immer noch gleichen Schaden macht und in jedem Survivalladen der USA erhältlich ist. Klasse Balancing. Übrigens möchte ich dich mal bitten einen Blick auf Seite 269 vom Companion zu werfen. Eine Handgranate macht 15 L Schaden. 10 innerhalb 5 Fuß Radius, Achja, keinen Würfelschaden, nein er ist fest nach deiner Regelung. Und das ist noch mit die harmloseste Explosion. Aber he! Vom Blitz getroffen zu werden macht im Durchschnitt 7,5 Schaden, vielleicht sogar keinen, weil es ein Streifschuss war, oder man besonders gut geerdet war. Und ja, hier ist viel Sarkasmus und keine Böswilligkeit versteckt. Sofia Corba 16:03, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Hör bitte auf, mir einfach ohne Rückfrage Sachen zu unterstellen. Seit wann ist eine Granate eine Schußwaffe? In der Regelung oben steht meines Wissens nichts von Sprengstoffen. Und bitte lass' auch nicht außer acht, dass eine kugelsichere Weste keine Bewegungseinschränkung hat, ein Kettenhemd aber schon, weil die Weste aus moderneren, besseren Materialien gefertigt ist. Das ist heute auch so. Man könnte höchstens bemängeln, dass es im Regelwerk keine stichsicheren Westen gibt. : Im Übrigen gibt es Regeln dafür, dass Angriffe nicht pariert werden können. Das ist also durchaus gegeben. Und dass ich Knacks einführe, war einerseits vor Allem für euch gedacht und dafür, dass nicht jeder nur den gleichen Knack nehmen muss und sich keine eigenen Stile mehr entwickeln. : Was Schusswaffen vs. Nahkampfwaffen angeht: Nahkampfwaffen haben nach meinen Regeln ein Potential mit Können und Kraft sehr viel Schaden anzurichten, vor Allem mit epischen Attributen. Eine Schußwaffe macht, wenn sie trifft, eigentlich immer Aua, kann aber über einen maximalen Schaden nicht wirklich hinaus. Das sehe ich durchaus mit der Realität im Einklang. Wenn du mit einem Schwert triffst, kann die Klinge immer noch abgleiten, du triffst nicht mit der Klinge oder ähnliches. Aber eine Kugel ist nun einmal ein mit Pulver beschleunigtes Metallteil. Da ist die Schadensstreuung deutlich enger. : Ansonsten: Das Regelwerk ist alles andere als logisch. Ich versuche das Beste daraus zu machen. Alternativ könnte man den Grundschaden von Schußwaffen auch einfach verdoppeln, aber da findet sich auch immer jemand, dem das nicht gefällt. Und wenn wir jetzt mit Balancing anfangen, dann werfen wir das Regelwerk besser weg und spielen was Anderes. : Also, welches Schweinderl hätten's denn gern'? --Efferdan 16:59, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Welches Schweinderl? Na das hab ich doch schon geschrieben. Eine Gleichbehandlung des Schadens. Du hast mit Dingen argumentiert, die sich als strange herausgestellt haben, und nun fragst du mich echt wie ich es gerne hätte? Behandle den Schaden gleich. Du willst die Schusswaffen tötlicher machen, aber dann die Sprengstoffe nicht? Eine Pistole macht als auf einen nackten Körper aufgedrückt 3L eine Granate kann aber in der Hand hoch gehen ohne dass man auch nur einen Kratzer (regeltechnisch) bekommt? No way! Wenn du unbedingt willst, dass Schusswaffen tötlicher sind, dann musst du in meinen Augen alles mechanische (da gehört dann auch Armbrust dazu - Bogen wäre wieder Streitfrage) als festen Schaden nehmen. So sieht das komplett nach Willkür aus und gibt komplett keinen Sinn. Aber mach dir bewusst dass Explosivstoffe dann alles töten. Jeden einzelnen. Kein Scion ohne Megastamina hat auch nur den Hauch einer Chance irgendwas dahingehenden zu überleben. Sofia Corba 19:00, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, aber ich habe weder die Zeit noch die Nerven für dauernde Diskussionen. Ich habe deine Punkte vernommen, ich habe mir damals wie heute Gedanken über die Sache gemacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich meine Regeländerung besser und passender finde als die Originalregel. Sie ist nicht perfekt, aber solange niemand mit einem sinnvollen Gegenvorschlag kommt, werde ich dabei bleiben. Einen Gegenvorschlag machst du nämlich auch nicht, du sagst nur, dass du meine Regelung nicht gut findest. Jetzt sag' mir aber bitte nicht, dass du die Originalregel logischer findest. Hier ist keine Böswilligkeit aber viel Frust versteckt. --Efferdan 16:21, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Wohohohoho! Les bitte deine eigene Regel. Du beschreibst darin auch Raketenwerfer. Erklär mir bitte die funktionsweise eines Raketenwerfers, wenn du nicht Sprengstoffe meinst. Sofia Corba 16:27, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Angepasst - ändert aber Nichts am Prinzip --Efferdan 16:33, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Öhm, nun muss ich lachen. Splittergranaten, deren Splitter immer exakt mit der gleichen Beschleunigung in Menschen reinbrettern haben keinen festen Schadenswert, aber Pistolen, deren Funktionsweise ähnlich funktioniert, schon? Bei aller Liebe du verrennst dich da in meinen Augen. Naja bin jetzt erst mal weg. Schaue eventuell heute nach oder morgen noch mal rein. : Und da du von Potential sprichst. Schön dass das Spiel gebalanced ist, SOBALD wir alle Götter sind und mit Legend 12 herumrennen und uns Menschen komplett am Arsch vorbeigehen. Aber seltsamerweise ist das nicht mein Hauptanliegen. Mich kümmert es was vorher passiert. Wie sich die Sach in der Zukunft entwickelt ist doch mir komplett egal. Aber wenn ich Todesängste ausstehen muss sobald ein Mensch nur eine Pistole in der Hand hat aber keine wenn der Gegner eine Zweihandaxt schwingt, dann kann ich mir wohl den Gedanken über den Sinn der Regelungen machen. Als Beispiel haben meine Skjalmö ein Kettenhemd mit 2 L Soak (dafür nehmen sie die 3 Mobilityabzüge in Kauf). Also flutscht die kleinste Schusswaffe immer mit mindestens 2 L durch. Und eine Schadensstreung bei Schusswaffen gibt es immer. Schon allein darin ob nun lebenswichtige Teile oder nur der kleine Zeh getroffen werden. Bei dir ist die Schadensstreung annähernd 0. Die Schadensstreung bei der Meleewaffe ist die Stärke und sie ist auch ein würfelmäißger Faktor. Dann müsstest du den Grundschaden der Nahkampfwaffe fest machen und die Stärke auswürfeln. Du verzettelst dich in Widersprüchen. Denn die Waffe wird bei jedem Schwung die gleiche Schärfe und das gleiche Gewicht haben. Nur die Wucht wird sich ändern. : Der sinnvolle Gegenvorschlag von mir wäre es wieder mit den Originalregeln zu machen. Pest durch Cholera zu ersetzen ist nicht zwangsweise eine Verbesserung. Und genau das schreibe ich am Anfang. Die Rücknahme der Hausregel und Wiedereinführung der Originalregel. Nett dass du schreibst, dass ich keinen Vorschlag mache und nur kritisiere, aber so ist es nicht. : Und entschuldige, dass ich Dinge, die ich als falsch empfinde anspreche. Ich kann auch weiterhin deine Regel spielen, aber ich werde mich niemals zurückhalten und hier etwas ansprechen wenn ich es als falsch empfinde. Das habe ich bei den Skills und den notwenigen Spezialisierungen gemacht, nun beim Schaden und wenn mir zukünftig etwas auffällt, dann werde ich das wieder machen. Und das ist Systemunabhängig. Sofia Corba 16:45, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Du weißt, dass ich nie sagen werde, dass man seine Klappe nicht aufmachen darf oder soll, wenn einem etwas nicht passt. Dafür spielen wir gemeinsam. Und ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass mich das stört. Aber die Sache ist immer das "Wie". Ich habe nebenbei auch nie gesagt (mW), dass wir alle gleich Götter werden sollen - dann hätte ich euch welche bauen lassen. Aber mal ehrlich: Zu sagen, "die Neuregelung passt mir nicht, nehmen wir die alte", wo doch die Tatsache, dass die Alte Müll ist, der Grund für die Neuregelung war, ist kein Verbesserungsvorschlag. Denn wenn ich zwischen Pest und Cholera wählen muss, dann wähle ich als SL das, was ich als besser empfinde, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es nicht perfekt ist. Und wenn du dich erinnerst hatte ich die Regel auch schon bevor ich mir Johannes gebaut habe - bevor jetzt jemand auf dumme Gedanken kommt. : Was ich sehe an Möglichkeiten sehe: :# Originalregeln nehmen... dann ist jede Pistole witz- und sinnlos und kein normaler Mensch kann einen anderen mit einem Schuß erschießen (da 10er ja nicht doppelt zählen) :# Die Regelung anwenden, dass der Grundschaden der Waffe automatisch gilt, jeder weitere Bonus als Würfel zählt :# Den Grundschaden von Schußwaffen in Würfeln verdoppeln - gibt auch wieder Gemecker wegen der Boons :# Auch ein Attribut auf den Schaden aufaddieren. Perception böte sich an. :# Den DV gegen Schußwaffen senken. Wo dann die Frage wäre um wieviel - und auch das gibt wieder Streitereien ad 1) Ich weiß, dass bei Menschen 10er nicht zählen. Hätte ich die ganz am Anfang miteinbezogen wären die Meleewaffen noch schlechter gewesen, denn statt 0,5 Erfolgen pro Wurf wären es dann nur noch 0,4. Dann sind Pistolen halt keine Onehitter. Und? ad 2) Hier musst du dann einen ganzen Katalog begründen. Wann und warum ist ein Boon ein fester Schadenszuwachs oder nicht. Wann und wieso ist das bei Artefakten so, usw. usf. ad 3) Den Grund dahinter sehe ich nicht. Das ist ein Spiel, das nicht darauf angelegt ist es mit Schusswaffen zu spielen. Die Macher haben meiner Meinung nach die Nahkampfwaffen bevorzugt WEIL es zumindest in meinen Augen auch stylischer ist einem Troll Auge in Auge gegenüberzustehen und nicht auf 30 Meter in den Kopf zu schießen. Wenn ich schießen will spiele ich Shadowrun oder ähnliches. ad 4) siehe ad 3 ad 5) siehe ad 3 Aber tu was du willst. Meiner Meinung biste ja nicht und deswegen wird mir der Spaß an Scion schon nicht verloren gehen. Sofia Corba 19:00, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) 1. Schaut bitte das man eure Posts auseinander halten kann, beim letzten bin ich mir nämlich nicht sicher was von wem kommt. 2. Es als Tatsache hinzustellen dass die alte Regel Müll ist halte ich als sehr fragwürdig und ich würde das so nicht unterschreiben und es ist seh wohl ein ernst zu nehmender Vorschlag. 3. Ich werde mir noch überlegen wie ich das handhabe, aber es wird wohl auf einen Mehrheitsendscheid der Gruppe hinauslaufen.BRoK-Martin 20:44, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Das Nahkampfwaffen bevorzugt werden sollen ist der Grund, warum ich mich eigentlich dagegen entschieden habe, ein Attribut dazu zu nehmen. Sonst wären Schußwaffen wirklich die bessere Wahl. Aber nach der Original-Regel sind sie einfach so viel schlechter, dass es gar keinen Sinn macht sie zu benutzen - vor Allem nicht gegen Scions / Titanspawn mit natürlichem Soak. Und - selbst als Hero muss man sich, wenn man Epische Stamina hat, nicht lange vor Menschen mit Schußwaffen fürchten. Ein Mensch (Dex 2, Schußwaffen 3) bekommt mit einer Beretta höchstens 6 Erfolge auf den Treffenwurf hin, ok mit Willpower 7. Selbst wenn wir die 7 nehmen und von einem stillstehenden Scion ausgehen, sind das 6 überzählige + 4 + 1 = 11 Würfel, nach meiner Regel 7 + 4. Ein Scion mit Stamina 5, Epischer Stamina 3 hat da schon einmal einen Soak von 7/2 = 4 dagegen. Was nach beiden Regeln maximal 7 Schaden sind. Ein Schwert macht da, unter den gleichen Bedingungen, auch schon maximal 6 Schaden. Und nach oben hin wird es ja immer doofer - für die Schußwaffenbenutzer. Hat der Mensch Stärke 5 macht das Schwert 9 Schaden im Maximum, die Schußwaffe bleibt gleich. Es verändert sich also nur etwas bei niedrigen Soak-Werten bzw. der Grundschaden was Rüstung angeht. Das gleicht das nicht wirklich aus, ich wollte Schußwaffen nur ein wenig sinniger bzw. für Menschen gefährlicher machen. Letztendlich ist im mythischen Bereich eine Nahkampfwaffe immer zu bevorzugen. So nebenbei - hat jemand Regeln für C4-Ladungen etc gefunden? Die habe ich vor einer Weile mal gesucht, aber keine gesehen --85.181.213.147 21:28, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Nope - kann mich nicht erinnern jemals von C4 gelesen zu haben. Sofia Corba 23:20, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Mir als Spieler wäre es lieber, wenn man überhaupt etwas pushen will, dass man sich an schon bestehenden Regeln orientiert. Ganz allgemein gesprochen, denn es erleichtert mir das Spielen, so dass ich nicht 20 Formeln aufschreiben muss für jede Aktion, die ich machen möchte. Ich kann die Argumente beider Seiten verstehen. Auf der einen Seite halte ich die Automatischen Erfolge für ziemlich stark auf dem jetzigen Niveau. Es mag sein, dass Simon oder Miguel kein Problem damit haben, das zu Soaken - ich habe das schon. Ohne Chance auf Würfelglück/Würfelpech. Andererseits finde ich es unangebracht, dass Feuerwaffen oder Armbrüste einen Schadens-Bonus aus irgendeinem Attribut erhalten. Ich nehme Armbrüste mit rein, denn mit Epischer Stärke spannt man zwar schneller, aber nicht durchschlagender. Beim Bogen ist es tatsächlich so, dass bis zu einem bestimmten Grad die eigene Körperkraft durchaus zur Durchschlagskraft (und damit zum Schaden) beiträgt - ob allerdings ein uneingeschränkter Stärkebonus sinnvoll ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln. lediglich bei Schleuderwaffen wie Speere, Schleudern, Bolas, etc. sehe ich das voll ein. Für Schusswaffen Wahrnehmung heranzuziehen wäre aber genauso falsch, da man Wahrnehmung in dem Fall auch für Bögen, Bolas und andere zielgerichtete Waffen Herbeiargumentieren kann. Ich könnte mit einer Lösung durch einen Knack leben. Klar, man kann argumentieren, dass es schon genug Knacks gibt und dass dadurch Attribut X wieder gestärkt wird, etc. Aber ein Knack ist weniger willkürlich als z. B. eine Schadensänderung oder eine komplette Änderung des Regelwerks. Beispiel: Knack erhöht den Würfelpool für Schusswaffen (Handfeuerwaffen) um Legend/Attribut/was-auch-immer - egal ob permanent oder für 1 Legend/Szene (mehr würde ich es vom Gefühl her nicht kosten lassen). Wer es will, kann es kaufen. Wer meint, es nicht zu brauchen, hat halt den kleineren Würfelpool. Streifschüsse, die auch mal echt wenig Schaden machen, bleiben erhalten und es ist, wie jeder Schaden, glücksabhängig (außer sowas wie Explosionen). Wer zusätzlich noch seine Waffe pimpen will, der kann das mit Munition machen. Just 2 Cents Saranni 07:27, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC)